1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a lamp holder, and more particularly to a lamp holder with a fool-proofing capability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are one kind of semiconductor element. Nowadays, LEDs are extensively used as light sources for illuminating apparatuses, due to their high luminous efficiency, low power consumption and long work life.
Conventional LED lamp holder is configured for supporting a lamp (i.e., an LED tube) by two grooves thereof, whereby the lamp can electrically connected to an external power source by the lamp holder. The grooves are similar to each other and easily mixed up. When the lamp is assembled to the lamp holder by wrongly inserting the connectors of the lamp into the grooves, the lamp cannot work and the lamp needs to be assembled with the lamp holder again. Such manipulation is time consuming and laborious, which results in a low assembling efficiency.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED lamp which can overcome the above described shortcomings.